


Invisibly Into You

by CS_impala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: After breaking up with his fiancé after finding out Bartholomew had cheated on him, Castiel decides to pick up the broken pieces of his life and moves to be closer to his brother Gabriel. He finds the perfect house, a quaint little two bedroom cottage style home in a nice area and begins to feel hopeful that he can move on. But soon after moving in, weird things start happening around his home. From food going missing, to misplaced belongings, he starts to wonder; Is he going crazy? Is his house actually haunted? Or is there something else going on here? Whatever it is, he’s determined to find out, and if he happens to find love along the way? Well, maybe the universe really does work in mysterious ways.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 29
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my lovely readers! Thanks for checking out my new fic. I hope you enjoy!

Cas stood in the middle of the living room, staring at all of the boxes surrounding him. The moving van had just left, and now he had the arduous task of unpacking all of his belongings, alone, because that’s what he was now; A newly single man, living all alone in this new house.

A month ago, his life had been much different. He had been living in New York City, in a penthouse suite with his fiancé, planning a wedding with the man he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Instead, he had come home one afternoon last month, wanting to surprise Bartholomew for lunch, and found him in bed with another man. He remembered just standing there, frozen in shock, as he watched the love of his life, fucking some young twink right in their bed. Bart didn’t even have the decency to look ashamed when he caught Castiel standing there. He never even apologized either. He acted as if Cas was the crazy one for being upset because, and as he had put it, “It’s just sex Castiel. Don’t make a big deal out of it.”

When the shock had worn off, he packed an overnight bag and hightailed it to a nearby hotel, absolutely refusing to sleep anywhere near his piece of shit _ex_ -fiancé another night. The next morning, he had called his brother and explained the situation. Gabe had wanted to come to the city and give Bart a piece of his mind, but Castiel managed to convince him that was not necessary. Instead, Gabriel helped him find a house to rent on Long Island near where he lived, and while Bart was at work, Gabe drove out and helped him pack all of his belongings, which the moving company had picked up and delivered for him here. In a rare fit of vindictiveness, Cas had even packed up the entire kitchen and bathroom, leaving Bart without a single utensil, plate, cup, or toiletry anywhere in the apartment. His phone probably would have been blowing up right now about that if he hadn’t made sure to block the asshole’s number.

One of the perks about renting this place was that it had come fully furnished, which was perfect since he had been unable to take any of the furniture from the apartment. Bart had purchased all of it, so Cas would have been left with nothing if this place had been empty. The house itself was absolutely beautiful as well. It was a two story, cottage style home, and had two bedrooms on the second floor. The main floor had the kitchen, dining room, living room and bathroom. 

Cas spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking all of his belongings and finding a spot for them before he finally collapsed on the couch. He’d have to go grocery shopping tomorrow, but for now, takeout would have to do for dinner. He pulled out his phone to google what was nearby, before he decided on Thai and placed the order. When it arrived twenty minutes later, he paid the delivery guy, making sure to tip him well, and he dug in, absolutely starving from hours of unpacking cardboard boxes. The food tasted delicious and he made a mental note to remember this place for the future. Thai food was his favorite, and he knew he would definitely be ordering from this place again. Once he finished eating, he put the leftovers in the fridge and sat down to call Gabe, who made him promise to call him once he was settled in.

“Yo Cassie!” His brother answered in his typical jovial tone. “How is the moving going? You settle in all right?”

“Hello Gabriel. Yes, I’ve settled in. I spent most of the day unpacking, but it’s finally done now and I can relax the rest of the night.” He replied through a yawn.

“You start work tomorrow right? Make sure you get a decent night sleep little bro.”

“Yes mother.” He said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, even though his brother couldn’t see it. He loved Gabe, he really did, but the man can be a total mother hen sometimes.

“Hey! I’m just trying to look out for you. Is that a crime?” Gabe relied defensively and Cas sighed.

“No. I know Gabe. And I appreciate everything you’ve done for me.” He told him sincerely, and it was the truth. He may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he always had Cas’ back when it matters, and this time was no different. He’d dropped everything to help him leave Bartholomew and move out here.

“Don’t sweat it. Go relax and call me tomorrow to let me know how you’re first day went.”

“I will Gabriel. Goodnight.” He ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket.

Tomorrow he would start his teaching position at the Middle Country Central School District as a 7th grade English teacher. He was lucky they had a position open and hired him almost immediately after an interview over the phone. He would have liked a few days to really settle in to the new house before he had to start working, but unfortunately, they needed him to start right away. With that in mind, he decided he should probably go shower before he relaxed in bed with a good book before he went to sleep.

He reluctantly pushed himself up off the couch and made his way to the bathroom, where he took a quick shower just to wash off all of the sweat and grime from the day, before getting out and drying off. As he opened the bathroom door to make his way to his bedroom, he heard noises coming from the living room, so he walked back down the hall to investigate. He reached the living room and that’s when he noticed that the TV playing, which was odd because he didn’t remember ever turning it on. Had he done it accidently? He didn’t think so, but maybe he was just really tired from the long day and forgot? That must be what happened. It’s not like a TV could just turn itself on, and since he lived alone, it must have been him, right? He grabbed the remote off the end table and decided he was going right to bed after all. If he could completely forget turning the TV on, then he must be more tired than he realized.

He walked up the stairs to his bedroom and dressed in his pajamas before he slid under the covers, determined to get a good night sleep so he could start his first day at work off on a good foot.


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately for Cas, his first day did not, in fact, get off on a good foot. _Oh no_ , quite the contrary. The day started poorly, and progressively got worse from there.

Somehow, his alarm never went off in the morning, even though he clearly remembered making sure it was set before he fell asleep the night before. When he finally did wake up and roll over to look at the clock, he realized he had less than an hour before he was supposed to be at the school for his first class. He scrambled out of bed and rushed through one of the quickest showers of his life. He was thankful he had had the foresight to set out his clothes for the day last night; that was, until he went to put them on and realized it was a completely different outfit than he remembered setting out. None of the items matched, so he had to dig through his closet quickly to grab a new button-down shirt that actually did match the pants.

After he got dressed, he poured himself coffee in his travel mug and went to leave the house, but his car keys were not on the hook by the door where he put them. He pulled at his hair in frustration before spending the next fifteen minutes searching for the damn keys which he eventually found in the freezer of all places. The universe had to be fucking with him, it just had to be.

He finally made it to the school with only minutes to spare, and ran down the hallway to his new classroom. Most of the kids were already there and got a front row seat to the hot mess that Castiel was that morning. ‘So much for making a good first impression’ he thought bitterly.

“Good morning Class. My name is Mr. Novak and I will be your English Teacher for the rest of this year. Before we begin, do you have any questions for me?” He addressed the class as a whole once the first bell rang to signal the start of class. A student in the back raised their hand and he called on them.

“Yes, you there in the back, what’s your name and question?” He asked the young woman.

“Meg Masters, and uh, I’m not sure you are aware sir, but you missed a button.” She smirked as she pointed at his dress shirt, causing the entire class to chuckle at his expense. He looked down, and sure enough he had. He turned away from the class, completely mortified, and fixed his shirt quickly before turning back around.

“Thank you.” He muttered before clearing his throat. “Okay class, we are going to start our lesson on Shakespeare. Please open your books to the first page and we will begin.” He instructed before he grabbed his mug of coffee. He took his first sip and immediately spit it out all over his desk. What should have tasted like sweet ambrosia, tasted like coffee flavored salt water instead. The class all laughed again at his expense and Cas had to bite back the list of profanities that ran through his head. The day had to get better from there, right?

**************************

“Fuck!” He yelped as he jumped out of the scolding hot spray; skin burning where the water hit his back. Somehow, the god damn toilet flushed by itself, taking all the cold water from the shower with it. He shut the water off quickly, before getting out a drying off. He was so fucking done with this day. Nothing had gone right, and everything had been a damn headache.

What the hell was going on here? What toilet just magically flushed on its own? Well-come to think of it- that was an actual thing, but usually only in public restrooms. Cas crouched down in front of the bowl, searching for some sensor or something that would have made that happen, but he couldn’t find any. It looked like a typically ordinary toilet, with a manual flush and everything.

Shaking his head in confusion, he stood back up and turned back towards the bathroom sink, freezing as he did so. There, on the mirror above the sink, was a crudely drawn penis, complete with ejaculate spraying out of the tip. “What the fuck?” He pondered aloud. How the hell did that get there? How was any of this happening? He was so ready for this day to be over.

He went to his bedroom to get dressed before returning downstairs to the kitchen to grab dinner. He opened the fridge to grab his leftovers from last night so he could heat them up, but when he looked inside, they weren’t there. Huh? He knew he put them there last night, and since he forgot to bring them to work today in his frantic rush to get there on time, they should still be in the fridge. But it was empty. He even checked in the freezer but no dice. He decided to check the garbage, and sure enough, the empty Thai food containers were in there.

“Fuck. That was the last straw. Whose here?” He demanded in the empty house. “If you’re a ghost or some crazy shit like that, make yourself known!” He yelled, tugging on his hair in frustration. “Knock three times on the wall if you’re a spirit.”

He was going crazy, he had to be; he was talking to himself for fucks sake. Ghosts weren’t real. There had to be another explanation for all of the freaky shit that happened so far. He turned to leave the room when he heard it; three solid knocking sounds came from across the room. He turned and looked but there was nobody there. He sprinted out of the room, eyes wide in shock as he dialed his brother’s number, waiting three rings before the other man finally answered.

“Hey Cassie, How-” Gabe began, but Cas interrupted.

“Gabe, I think my house is haunted.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gabe did not believe Cas that there had to be a ghost in his house, but Cas managed to convince him to come over and stay for the weekend so that he could prove it to him. So, Friday night rolled around and Gabe showed up as planned.

“Cassie, you know you’re being ridiculous right?” Gabe rolled his eyes as Cas let him inside.

“I swear I am not making any of this up Gabriel.” Cas grumbled, annoyed at having to explain himself again. “My belongings keep moving spots on me, and unless someone is sneaking into my house when I’m not looking, the only explanation is that this house is haunted.”

“Well as much as I’d like to believe you, ghosts aren’t real.” Gabe gave him a look that clearly said he thought Cas was either dumb or crazy, before he walked down the hall and dropped his duffle bag off in the spare room he’d be staying in, and then made his way back to the living room.

“Just wait. By the end of the weekend you’ll see I’m not crazy Gabe.” Cas defended.

“Whatever you say brosky. So… what’s for dinner?”

They ended up ordering Chinese food and watching a movie while they ate. By the time bedtime rolled around, they were both tired and there had been no signs of anything remotely paranormal. Cas had gone to bed frustrated that Gabe still thought he was lying.

***************

“Cassie! Where did you hide it?” Castiel woke with a start at the sound of his brother yelling across the house. He had just managed to push himself to a sitting position when his bedroom door slammed open and Gabe pointed an accusatory finger at him. “What did you do with it? I know it was you Cas.”

“What are you talking about?” He asked blearily. It was way too early to be dealing with his brother’s antics right now.

“The bag with my toothbrush and razor. What did you do with it?” Gabe asked again, annoyance clear in his voice.

“I didn’t touch any of your stuff Gabe.” Cas said defensively.

“I see what you’re trying to do! It’s not gonna work.” Gabe spun on his heel and marched back out of the room. Cas could hear him banging around in the kitchen so he figured he might as well get up and help his brother look for his missing stuff before he destroyed anything.

He stood up and walked to the dresser where he grabbed a pair of sweats and an old band tee that he quickly put on before following after his brother into the kitchen, where he found him pulling out all of the drawers in search for whatever he had been missing. Cas began to help and eventually found the missing toiletry bag in his bread box.

“Is this what you were looking for?” He questioned as he held out the bag. Gabe looked up from where he was crawling around on the floor; his eyes narrowed.

“Oh, how _convenient_ that you found it so easily.” He sneered as he stood up from the floor and swiped his belongings out of Cas hand. “Better try harder next time.” He muttered as he stomped his way to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Cas just sighed before he made himself a cup of coffee as he waited for his brother to finish his shower. He had just taken the last sip when he heard his brother’s loud voice again.

“Nice try Cassie!” Gabe yelled and Cas went to see what his brother was babbling about now. The bathroom door was open so he walked in and Gabe was standing there, hands on his towel wrapped hips. He had one eyebrow quirked. “Thought you’d try again huh?”

“What are you blaming me for now Gabe?” Cas sighed, already tired with this day.

“The message on the mirror.” Gabe pointed and Cas turned his head, and his eyes widened when he saw it. There on the mirror, written in steam, where the words “I See You.”

“Gabe, I swear I didn’t write that. I was in the kitchen the whole time.” Cas tried to assure his brother, while slowly freaking out inside. This was the second time there had been something written on the mirror. His face must have given away how serious he was because Gabe’s shoulders dropped and he began to look a little less skeptical.

“You really didn’t write that?” He asked, still sounding unsure about whether Cas was telling the truth or not.

“I really didn’t Gabe. Like I’ve been trying to tell you, something weird is going on in this house.” He reiterated.

“Huh…” They both just stood there, before Gabe shook himself out of it. “Well, I’m still not convinced it’s a ghost. But if you didn’t write that, someone did…” He mused before pushing Cas out of the bathroom so he could get dressed.

Most of the day went the same; small unexplainable things would happen, Gabe would accuse Cas, and Cas would vehemently deny it. By the time night rolled around, they were both frustrated and decided to watch a stand-up comedy on Netflix. Cas clicked play and they both sank back into the cushions to watch. That’s when it started; the living room lights began to flicker on and off making both brothers jump and scream.

“Ok fuck this Cassie. I believe you, but I’m getting the hell out of here.” Gabe scrambled off of the couch, before grabbing his stuff from the bedroom and hightailing it out of the house. As soon as the door shut behind him, the lights stopped flickering and Cas sat there, trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do about this. His lease wouldn’t be up for another five months but _like hell_ , did he want to stay in a house that was haunted. All of a sudden, he felt the couch cushion next to him dip and a disembodied voice speak.

“Hey, so I figured I should probably introduce myself already. The name’s Dean.” Cas would deny it till the day he died, but he let out a scream that could rival that of a teenage girl.


End file.
